The Son of Apollo is WHAT?
by K1lllingJ0k3
Summary: After ending the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto was transported to another dimension, with his wife, Hinata. In this new world, he is the protector of one Son of Poseidon, as stated by the Prophecy. He was the child foretold to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, now he is the man who is going to protect a demigod from the wrath of the Titans and the uprising of the Earth. lols occur
1. Chapter 1: Kids in America Pt1

Chapter 1: Kids In America Part 1

 _The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.-_ Eminem

 **A/N: I am sorry for the long hiatus on this fic. I believe that an explanation is due. Since the first chapter of this fanfic was put up I was dealing with the growing pressures of the MYP programme and the IB programme as well. I also transferred schools and it took me some time to get used to new atmosphere. This is the first chapter, rewritten as the review section said that it had too many plot holes. I wish to correct my mistakes and improve this chapter as a result of my gross negligence to this fic, which till date is the only one I have written (and also my most successful). I have also started video games as well. I am into Counter Strike (I am still a noob and stuck in silver hell) and Sleeping Dogs, as well as GTA and other titles. As you can see I am a geek and this is also one of the reasons as to why I neglected this fic for so long. I hope you, as the reader will enjoy the new and improved version of the introductory chapter and my apologies in delaying this fic from you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan respectively. If I owned either of these properties, I would be rich af and been able to order all the pizza I ever wanted. Oh, crap, now I feel hungry.**

 _Break_

The night was cold in the serene setting of Konohagakure. The village had been attacked, days before, by the demonic Kyuubi(Nine tailed fox). That fox had caused the deaths of countless innocents, but there were two deaths that Kyuubi had on its hands that had shaken the village to its very core. It was death of the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow), Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki that had shocked every citizen of the village. The villagers went to the site of their dead balloons, only to find a blonde baby, which resembled the dead hokage. The villagers, saw the similarities and treated the baby like a hero. This baby's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was about to shake the world to the very core.

 _Mt. Olympus, 2 days after Kyuubi Attack._

Apollo was reclining in his couch, still reeling from the experiences of his mortal body. _I have a son,_ he thought, rather happily. The dimension where he jumped to, was colloquially known as the Elemental Nations, although its landmass encompassed the planet in which it was situated. The Sun God looked at his twin, who was suffering the exact same fate as her brother. Artemis, the Immortal Virgin looked at her twin. A look of understanding came over the brother, who started explaining his journey.

"I went somewhere called the Elemental Nations." was his simple reply.

"No way! I was there too." came Artemis' shocked answer.

"Whoa! That must be some freaky coincidence." the Sun God said.

"Well, tell me more." said the Wilderness Goddess.

"Oh. You wanted me to continue. I thought you were going to continue."Apollo said.

"Not at all. The youngest has to go first. It is the least I can do for my immature brother." she teased.

Apollo huffed indignantly, before replying "Oh come on. You are older than me by a few days. Anyway, my mortal body born in the Elemental nations as an orphan, because of the war going on around me, probably the 2nd shinobi war. My name was Namikaze Minato and I found refuge in Konohagakure. I grew up wanting to be admired and respected by the villagers and also found a girl in my class cute. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina", the sun god looked at his sister, who was twitching, a sign that something bad happened to her.

"Hey, sis, are you alright?" the visibly worried sun god asked.

"Y-ye-yeah, I-I am fine." she stammered out. "In my trip to the Elemental Nations, I was married to Minato Namikaze. I had a son called Naruto Uzumaki and I had died because of a Nine tailed Demon Fox." she recounted her life with a short summary, continuing off of Apollo's description.

"N-no. I-I j-just didn't have sex with my sister, who is supposed to be the Goddess of Virginity. Father is going to have my hide for this, as I have just violated the Goddess of Virginity." Apollo managed to say.

"Don't worry, brother dear, I still retain my virginity. The logic is too convoluted to understand and I will be happy as the mother of my child." Artemis replied, trying to reassure Apollo.

"I understand that this is the first time you have had a child?" questioned Apollo.

"Yes, although I wish I could stay with my son for longer." Artemis wished dreamily.

"We have to guide him to Camp Half-Blood sometime. He will attract a lot of unwanted attention." Apollo reasoned.

"I agree with you, but I feel that he is the one that your crackpot teacher was talking about. The chosen one that will bring peace to the elemental nations." Artemis said

"His destiny to help the Son of Poseidon stop the rise of Kronos and the revolt of Gaia." Apollo protested.

"He has two destinies and the first one is to bring peace to the elemental nations." Artemis stated.

The two sibling continued to talk about Naruto's fate, until they came up with a compromise. The would allow Naruto to stay in the Elemental nations until Percy Jackson was of discovered by the councillor of Camp Half-Blood and then he would be spirited off to the United States by a teleport spell that was placed on the boy along with the seal of the Kyuubi.

 _20 Years later_

20 year old Naruto Uzumaki was in the Konohagakure General Hospital, recovering from his attempt to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). He overshot the intended target of his house, instead landing up in the sea, where a very strange boy with incredible stretching powers and his pirate crew picked him up. The Straw Hat Pirates, as they called themselves was everything he imagined. Naruto was agreed with their . Reading the incredible adventures of the Straw Hat pirates in the news and watching real life escapades of theri daring heroics, Naruto's unpredictability was inspired by how quickly the Straw Hats improvised on the spot. After one (imaginary) crossover episode, Naruto found the return seal to take him home and was quickly admitted in the General Hospital to check on his physical condition. In the hospital, Naruto was getting a basic physical in the usual room when two women burst into the room, looking flustered. The first one was Hinata, the newly wed wife to Naruto, and the second was Tsunade, the former hokage of the village. The current hokage was Kakashi, who always slept on the job and yet managed to get all the paperwork done.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Tsunade-baachan. What brings you two to the hospital?" Naruto questioned, with a slightly lopsided smile.

"Well, Tsunade has done some research on your parents and were shocked by the letter that was left there." Hinata shyly replied.

"Go on then, read what is in the letter." Naruto encouraged.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Tsunade stated, before starting to read the letter

"My dear Naruto, I have to confess something to you. Your father and I are not entirely human. We are gods, but not like the Amaterasu and Kami in your culture. We are Greek Gods. Like Amaterasu and Kami, we have some duties that bind us back to our dimension. Your father and I wrote a seal, in case you ever want to come to our dimension, there is a seal hidden in your Kyuubi seal, in which you can apply chakra and be teleported with your family. In 21 years I have seen all your life accomplishments and am very proud of you, but going back to the matter at hand, if you must come to our dimension, you must learn the English Language to aid your life. The country where we are based is called the United States of America. English is the main language that will be used there, but there are some Japanese communities. Your destiny here is to be the protector of Percy Jackson and be there for him throughout his adventures. Remember, your adventures here will be as dangerous as the ones you faced in the Elemental Nations. If you are ready, you can come to our dimension now. Love Mom. P.S: remember to not talk about all of this to normal people, they will think you are mad." Naruto and Hinata looked at Tsunade for permission to go.

"Oh, how can I say no. If this is a part of your destiny, then I can't deny this request. But, I have to inform Kakashi about this. He isn't going to be happy, losing one of his students right after Sasuke came back." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah, but Hinata-chan is gonna be there with me. I bet America will be so cool. His mind wandered off, leaving him with a drooling face. Hinata gently shook him and he came out of his stupor.

"Yeah, spread the news to the village, baachan. I am somehow feeling that the village council will not stand for me leaving to another dimension." Naruto replied.

"The Council will have to answer to some Gods then." Tsunade chuckled, before leaving the room. Hinata and Naruto just stared at the retreating form of the woman before chuckling.

 _3 days later_

Naruto and his wife stood at the edge of the village, with their possessions. The shouts of "come back soon" and "don't forget us" were being echoed at the young couple.

"Well Hinata, ready for a new adventure?" Naruto questioned

"With you, dear, a new adventure sounds wonderful. I was having a hard time keeping my new abilities hidden away." Hinata said gleefully.

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto said. A bright flash surrounded them and there was no evidence that two people were in the forest. The bandits that were trying to rob them stood there, with a dumbfounded look. They looked at each other and thought _What the hell had just happened_.

 _Harlem, a few minutes later_

Naruto and Hinata looked at the map. A young African-American man came up to them.

"Hey, you guys tourists or summin'?" He asked.

"Ummm, yes we are. Can you tell us how to get to this address in the Bronx?" Hinata asked,

"Oh, this address. I was gonna go there. My uncle lives close by that place. By the way, you guys speak good english for Asians. I am Anthony." the man said.

"Oh, I am Naruto, this is my wife, Hinata. My parents live close by. So I decided to bring my wife with me to see America for the first time." Naruto said.

"You look familiar, like really familiar. Are you that kid who appears in those japanese comics?" Anthony asked.

"Ummm, what. Can you just show me an example of what you are talking about. Preferably on the way to the address?" Naruto calmly said. The group of three walked around with Anthony mumbling something about KFC, when he found a bookstore, quite close to address that Naruto had shown him. The excited Anthony showed the manga comic about Naruto's escapades to the man himself. Naruto and Hinata looked very dumbfounded at this.

"Well, thanks Anthony. Although his life story was a bit inaccurate. In the beginning, I mean. Where are the rest?" Naruto asked.

"The author was in the middle of writing the Pain Saga, when he mysteriously disappeared." Anthony replied.

"Oh, the author is dead." Naruto simply replied.

"Um, the house should be to the left of this bookstore. Call me anytime you need any help, homie. Here is my number" Anthony said, a bit curious to know how Naruto knew that, but wouldn't voice it out loud.

"Homie, what is that?" Naruto asked, but this simple question was what sent Anthony into a frenzy. Anthony then explained what a homie was and how that was the shit they say in the 'hoods of Harlem.. Anthony then just left on his bicycle. After asking a few more people where the address on the paper was, they was soon near the address depicted on the piece of paper.

"We are here, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"I know. I was with you, remember." Hinata just stated. Naruto rubbed his head, embarrassed. They started unpacking their belongings, with Naruto thanking his parents for making the house furnished with all of their necessities. They were confused as to how Naruto's parents knew about the marriage, but then they realised that they were gods and just shook their heads and laughed it off. The remaining day was spent in the house, tidying up with Naruto's clones. When they had settled down, the couple wanted to go out for dinner. They then noticed a letter. A letter written by his parents. Naruto and Hinata looked at it before starting to read it.

"Dear Naruto.

It is your father. I hope you are settling in fast to the new world. Your mother and I forgot something. Ryo is worthless here, in New York. The currency we use here is the dollar. We took the liberty of changing currency in your life savings, and you are one rich man. That is not counting the savings your wife has for herself. You both probably don't need to work in the world but you are still naive to this world. Don't forget your ninja training, but you will have to integrate that with your new skills which will be learned over your lifetime.

Love, Father"

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"What about this Pizza thing. It sounds like as if it would taste good." Hinata suggested.

"I agree. Lets phone this pizza company called Pizza Hut and order some pepperoni pizza." Naruto said enthusiastically. Hinata just phoned Pizza Hut and waited until the pizza came. Hinata paid the correct price of the pizza to the delivery man and yelled at Naruto to shut up and enjoy his pizza. Naruto was reduced to a whimpering mess after his wife's shout, but he became his usual cheery self. After finishing the pizza, Naruto contemplated what pizza would taste like if there was a ramen flavor. Hinata saw him drool slightly and lightly him on the head. _I wonder what goes on in his head_ she thought.

"Well, shall we go to bed?" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto replied. With that response, the young couple fell asleep.

 _Same time in Yancy Academy_

A 12 year old boy was just going to sleep. His field trip was very wacky, with his algebra teacher turning into something from Greek mythology and his latin teacher threw him a pen that transformed into a sword. He had used water to drench a bully and was somehow able to read latin, even though he failed most of Mr. Brunner's latin classes. He getting really confused.

"Hey, Percy." his best friend Grover called.

"Yeah." Percy replied back.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" he asked

"Oh, I was reminiscing about today's events." Percy replied. Grover looked at him in complete confusion.

"You know, the events that happened during the field trip." Percy said.

"Oh, that. That was nothing to worry about. Some crazy dream that you might've had." Grover half-heartedly said.

"I swear G, that was real. You were there with me." Percy said. "Anyway, I need to get some shut-eye. That Latin test tomorrow wouldn't pass itself. G'night, G." And with that, Percy fell asleep. Grover was still awake, so he sneaked into the Mr. Brunner's office to discuss that day's events. After a whole load of conversation, the two were interested in the protector of Percy, as the Apollo and Artemis stated in their dreams. The two have tried to look for any such person, but always came up short. In a blinding flash of light, there a piece of paper, just lying there, on top of Mr. Brunner's Latin books. The message written on this piece of paper just had one message: _Your questions will be answered here. The young man in this house will be able to help the child of prophecy._ The two looked at each other and decided that they will go there in tomorrow, after the final day of school was over. After Mr. Brunner told Grover to go back to his dorm room, the pair separated.

 _The next day_

It was in 2 in the afternoon and Naruto and Hinata were watching some TV show known as _The Sopranos_ when, the doorbell rang. Wondering if they were expecting any visitors, Naruto went over to the door. Standing there were two men, one in a wheelchair and the other walking with the help of a pair of crutches

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The one in the wheelchair asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" He asked

"I am Mr. Brunner and this is Grover. We have come to see if you are the one from the Elemental Nations." Mr. Brunner stated. At this Hinata walked over, keeping a close eye on these two newcomers.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Brunner. I was expecting you. My parents always leave little notes like this to help me transition into the world of the Gods." Naruto replied.

"Your parents? Are they one of the Gods too?" Grover asked

"I think both of my parents are." Naruto stated. This left the two whispering something to each other. Finally, Mr. Brunner revealed something to them.

"Ahh, yes. You are part of the Great Prophecy as well, young Naruto. I believe you have to go to this address and pick up a boy called Percy Jackson." Mr. Brunner gives him a slip which contain the word _Montauk_. After that, the two just left.

"Well, Hinata. I think that tonight and tomorrow are gonna be eventful, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Well I do have a strange feeling about this new world we are in. It might be a good thing or a bad thing." she answered back.

"Well, let's hope that protecting Percy Jackson will be useful to whatever this conflict is." Naruto said. "Now all we need is a car to get us there." he sighed. Planning was a bitch.

 **A/N: This was supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to split this up into two chapters. This was just to get the introductory phase of this story over with. Chapter 2 might come a bit later, in lets say a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kids in America Pt2

Chapter 1: Kids in America Part 2

 **A/N: I have decided to split this chapter into two parts, since I wanted to re-enter the fanfic scene with bang. A two parter is what is needed for something like this. Anyway I hope I didn't rush this chapter as much as I did when I first started this story off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Naruto. If I did, then my life would be complete and I would sleep all day (nigga).**

 _Break_

The moment the bell rang, signifying the end of yet another semester at the Yancy Academy for gifted children, the children who live in the school during the semester, ran for the buses. Percy and Grover walked side by side until they reached the bus stop. When they reached their respective buses, they parted and went to their respective buses. Grover met up with Mr. Brunner and went over to talk to Naruto. Percy, meanwhile had to return to Gabe Ugliano and his terrible living habits. There was one upside to this vacation. His mother. Sally Jackson had been there all alongside Percy, to fight whatever was her sons issues with him. Although those issues came in the form of ADHD and dyslexia, the fact of the matter is that she would go to hell and back for her son to be safe and normal (because he wasn't duh). Percy got down from the bus and went upstairs to the small apartment that his mother had rented and his stepfather just stayed at, like it was some sort of hotel, but not a 5 star hotel, but something like a 1 or a 2 star hotel. _I swear Gabe looks like Tony Soprano_ he thought as the fat bastard just sat there watching some TV. _But he isn't an Italian-American mob boss. He is too fat to even get up and take a bath. He smells like rotten beer._ The thoughts stopped when he just walked past the ugly idiot and went into his room. The room was decorated in posters of New York Knicks legend Patrick Ewing and Walt Bellamy and Yankees legend Babe Ruth. The main door opened again and this time it was Percy's mother. As Gabe and his rowdy friends were talking, Sally decided to privately talk to her son. Sally opened the door and saw her son playing Counter Strike Source on the only computer in the house. Percy noticed this and left the game.

"What's up Mom. Do you wanna use the computer?" he asked her.

"No sweetie. I have come to talk to you instead." she replied

"Ok. What is this about?" he questioned.

"I have booked a cabin in Montauk." she replied, excitement evident in her voice.

"No, way Mom. How did you do it?" Percy asked again, dumbfounded.

"That is one secret I am not willing to divulge." she said. The company she worked for gave her a big raise that week and she was willing to spend it all on time with her never-there-anymore son. And she was afraid that he would forget about her more because of his heritage. That thought made her shudder, but then she had to make every last second of their time count.

"Hey Mom. I am gonna start packing now." Percy said.

"I think that I should do the same.

 _Same time, Bronx, Uzumaki Residence_

The young couple of 20 had decided to go with an "understated" car, a 70's Buick Riviera. They packed enough clothes for a few days and the drive to Montauk would be calma nd collected. On the way they picked up Grover, who explained that Percy would trust him and he was the best bet of convincing Percy that such things like Greek Gods existed. The crippled boy actually made a good point. He revealed his secretive goat legs and told Naruto about the Greek Mythological World intercepting the real world. Grover then explained all the Greek Myths to Naruto and Hinata. The two were genuinely interested in this long history dating back before the creation of their dimension. Grover was just about done telling the story of the Gods' involvement in World War 2 and the pact of the Big Three Gods to never have children again when there was a big explosion in the I-495 E. While every normal person saw that as a wildfire, Grover and Naruto saw the wildfire as a Hippogriff. Hinata also could somewhat see it, due to her Byakugan.

"Grover, what should we do about that four legged bird?" Naruto asked.

"That four legged bird is a Hippogriff. It is very dangerous. Don't engage it." Grover said.

"Oh c'mon. I've been waiting for a fight ever since I came into this world. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ (shadow clone technique)" he yelled as the army of clones ran toward the horse-eagle.

"What is your husband doing? How did he make so many versions of himself?" A very confused Grover asked Hinata.

"That was a ninja technique. That is my husband's signature technique. Its called a shadow clone. His chakra divides itself into equal parts into the cloned versions of him so that they can use their own techniques. As for what my Naruto-kun is doing, I have no idea. He is always reckless like that. No one knows what he is doing, including himself." She just sighed.

"You guys are from the Elemental Nations?" No wonder Mr. Brunner and I felt something off about both of you. The blonde one is really dangerous." Grover stated, but got bunked on the head by Hinata.

"No one calls him blonde except for me." she stated. "He is the container of a demonic nine-tailed fox. He is a human sacrifice made by his father to protect the village from it. Over time Naruto and fox became close friends, to the point where the fox offered himto share his power. Maybe that is the dangerous feeling that made you sense that something was off." The pale eyed woman offered.

"He has a living demon inside of him?! I think that is the feeling that I gained from your husband over there." Grover almost yelled, mostly out of surprise.

"Okay, I am done." Naruto came over. The blonde boy had come out of the battle unscathed, while the hippogriff was lying on its back slowly dissolving into dust. Grover looked at the scale of the battle, which was pretty small, considering the army of clones he had with him.

"How did you manage to defeat the hippogriff within a contained space as small as that?" asked an incredoulous Grover.

"Oh, the hippogriff was having some trouble with an injury that hadn't healed properly. So I healed with some of my other chakra and it left the scene in peace. I don't really understand how I can understand some of these animals." Naruto said. Grover had that last statement put away in a corner of his mind. The car started up again and they continued on their way to Montauk. Somehow a 2 and a half hour journey took them until the fall of night and it was all because of some stupid hippogriff.

 _With Percy and his mother._

The Jacksons were enjoying this visit to Montauk by renting some old noir movies from Blockbuster (before Netflix became the shit) and driving along the I-495, the same road that Naruto and his posse was travelling down. The Jacksons, however was ahead of the raging wildfire a.k.a the hippogriff and made it to Montauk by 5 in the evening. They went into the cabin and unpacked their stuff. A few minutes later, the small cabin looked like it had been lived in for a very long time. Percy put one of the Casablanca into the DVD player and ordered the pizza from a local pizzeria. His mother had just gone out to the beach, because "it reminded her of his father", she would always say to him. Almost one hour of Casablanca had passed of the classic and there was no sign of the pizza or his mother. He then finally hear someone knocking on the door.

"Ah, finally the pizza is here!" he exclaimed and ran down to the door to get the order. However…

 _Back with Naruto's group_

It was nearly night fall and the group still hadn't gotten anywhere near Montauk. Somehow Naruto had driven the car back to the Bronx without realising it and then after realising it broke the speed limit of the highway and somehow, yet somehow the cops didn't come after them, thankfully. The group was silent in the car, as if talking would only break out into an arguement. The radio was the only sound, apart from the engine, that was making any noise. The song currently playing was 'Drop it Like its Hot' by Snoop Dogg and was the soundtrack to the last few minutes of the journey. When they pulled up outside the cabin in Montauk, the first person to notice them was Mrs. Jackson. She looked at shock, toward the suspicious car that had just pulled over near Gabe's ugly car. The Buick just looked intimidating, like as if she was expecting a mob boss to appear out of the car. What she didn't expect was Grover Underwood and two other people she hadn't met. Sally, gotten over her initial shock and wondered what Grover was doing here.

"Grover, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Mr. Brunner and I feel like Percy should come to Camp Half-Blood with me and his prophecy assigned protector." Grover explained to the nearly scared Mrs. Jackson.

"I knew this time would come. I assume you are his protector?" she asked Naruto.

"Er, yes ma'am. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I was a ninja before I came to my parent's dimension." He explained.

"Wait. Another dimension. Is that even possible?" Sally asked

"Umm, if greek gods can exist, then maybe there are some other dimensions out there." Naruto stated.

"Wait a minute, I know you. Aren't you that guy who is in those Japanse comics?" Sally asked. Naruto chose not to answer this question, as he was embarrased. His whole life story was written by the late great Jiraiya and he was quite well known here. Sally just took that as a yes and went to go call Percy.

Percy opened up the door, expecting the pizza delivery guy. However he saw Grover, two other people he didn't know but the blonde one was extremely familiar. His mother was the one who was knocking on the door.

"Hey mom, G, whats goin' on?"

"No time to explain, Percy. Just get in the car. Pack some clothes as well." Grover said. Percy just went back in to the cabin and came back 20 minutes later, with his bag. He just sat down in the car and didn't bother questioning anyone. He was just tired and fell asleep.

"Grover, do you know wher Camp Half-Blood is?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, its an hour drive from here." Grove stated. The radio had changed from hip-hop/rap to more of classic rock, banging out AC/DC hits and similar type of music. The drive to Camp Half-Blood was short and conversationless. Only plain remarks were made and Percy's snores were background noise along with muscly roar of the engine and the radio.

They got to the magical barrier protecting Camp Half-Blood, but they saw a Minotaur there. _Great_ Naruto thought. _Another monster_. The mintoaur however looked at the headlights of the car and suddenly got angry. And charged at the car. _Stupid minotaur and his moodswings. I wonder if he should ne guarding the camp at all_ Gorver thought to himself as everyone in the car got out. Except Percy. The Minotaur's rage filled charge exploded the car and Naruto made a quip on how expensive the car was. _Great, what a fucking great protector I am. The child of prophecy is dead and i just complained about how expensive the car was_ Naruto thought, before a scorched Percy Jackson woke up. He was pissed and didn't like being woken up.

"Who the hell did this?" he asked at the destroyed seat he was sitting in. His eyes then fell onto the thing that had the gall to interrupt his sleep. The Minotaur. The Minotaur, seeing the angry look on Percy, had turned to face him. Grover chucked something at Percy, while calling out to him. Percy instinctively caught a pen.

"What's a pen gonna do against a 20ft Bull man?" he asked Grover

"It turns into a sword you idiot" Grover shouted back.

"Oh, right. The pen that defeated the Harpy from Hell. That day was fun. I hope to make this Minotaur into some roast beef for waking me up in a bang." Percy said, before charging into the Minotaur, with his pen uncapped. Surprisingly, the Minotaur was agile for its size, as it dodged Percy's first strike, and punched Percy in the back of the head. Naruto looked at the Minotaur and decided to give Percy a hand, or more accurately 80 pairs of hands. His own hands were in the familiar cross shape and called out the name of favourite jutsu. Percy was kneeling on the ground, still trying to recover from the punch that was delivered by the Minotaur. The raging bull looked at the downed demigod, preparing a fatal hit with the words " **FINISH HIM** " raging around the destroyed road. Just as the Minotaur was about to charge into the helpless boy, there were cries of "Hey Buffalo Bill, over here." At this the Minotaur turned around and was assaulted by 160 Shadow Clones.

"Hey Jackie-boy, if I were you, I would take advantage of this situation." yelled Naruto. At this taunt, Percy stood up and charged at the pinned Minotaur, with the sword cutting off his legs and other parts. The four bystanders just turned away, not wanting to see such details about the Minotaur's anatomy. As the Naruto clones dispelled, Percy fell unconscious and fell asleep again. Grover slinged Percy across his shoulders, while Naruto and Hinata dropped Mrs. Jackson off at the nearest bus stop. The Minotaur skull was lying on the tarmac and Naruto picked it up. _What a trophy to have at that age. A freakin skull. The only trophy I had at that age was a man thrown in jail. Well it's still something to be proud of_ Naruto thought as he and Hinata entered the camp. _This day has just been a disaster_ Hinata thought. She then saw a horse trotting up to them, but sleep was taking over her body and the last thing she saw was an old lady in the attic, glowing green. _That's just plain weird_ was her final thought before passing out.

 **A/N: This is Chapter 2. I wish I could have made it longer, but I felt like Hinata seeing the Oracle of Delphi would be satisfactory until the next chapter. I have been watching a lot of Family Guy and Sopranos as of late. How was this chapter. Please review, your reviews fuel me. Anyways, Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3 As The World Turns

Chapter 2: As the World Turns

 **A/N: I am back with Chapter 2 of this crazy tale that has been on hiatus for 3 years. Anyway, in this crossover fanfic: A harmless game of capture the flag. A rather violent girl from the Ares cabin and a skeleton glows green.**

" _ **The ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world, are the ones who do"- Steve Jobs**_

By the time the group of four had entered Camp Half-Blood, it was already dark. Percy was passed out, Hinata was half-awake, Grover was explaining the situation to Mr. Brunner and Naruto was doing whatever Naruto does best. Scouting the camp, he found that it had a very simple layout, 12 cabins in a sort of a semicircle, with a campfire in the middle. The shower and toilet facilities were off to one side, near a small river which led to the canoeing lake. On the other side of the canoeing lake was the amphitheatre and the arts and craft center along with Thalia's pine tree and the climbing wall on either side of the amphitheatre, as well as volleyball court. The battle arena was to the other side of the canoeing lake, where the weapons and shields were kept in the armory. The forge was also close by. There were fields of strawberry, to put up the front of a strawberry farm and next to the fields was the stables containing the pegasi. A bit northwards, from the pegasi stables was the north woods, where the weekly no holds barred capture the flag event would take place. The forest housed the infamous labyrinth that contained another, much stronger Minotaur which was said to be the ancestor of all minotaurs. The Mess Hall was to the east of the woods. Currently the new arrivals were at the BIg House, kind of like the reception area of the entire camp. The Big House may be the reception of the camp, but it houses Argus, the security chief, Dionysus the camp director and Mr. Brunner (Chiron) the activities director. The Big House is also the infirmary of the camp and in the attic, resides the Oracle, who gives out all the big prophecies that turn into quests. The whole camp was protected by a magical barrier.

After Naruto was done scouting every single nook and cranny of the camp, along with the help of his clones, he met up with the rest of the group and was brought up to speed on what was going on. Apparently, Mr. Brunner was a centaur, which was a hybrid of a horse's lower body and a human's upper body and was called Chiron. The three then discussed the plan on what to do next morning, since Hinata and Percy were asleep in the infirmary beds. The skull of the Minotaur was placed on the bedside table next to Percy's bed. The plan was to show the three newcomers around Camp Half-Blood and then assign them to the Hermes cabin, since Hermes was the God of travellers, until they were claimed. Naruto pointed out that since both his parents were gods, which cabin would he be placed in. He also asked where Hinata would stay. Chiron just pondered the question and answered that Hinata would stay with Naruto and that after he was claimed cabin would be a choice on Naruto's part. Grover then promptly went to sleep, his mind dreaming about the various activities that the camp had to offer. Naruto, then revealed that there was a breach near the beach side of the magical barrier that needed to be fixed. Chiron looked surprised at this intel, but agreed to check that part of the barrier out, in case the boy was right. Naruto soon yawned, and fell asleep at the table. Chiron just shook his head and went upstairs to his apartment, which was next to Dionysus' apartment. That man snored like Cerberus on a calm day.

 _Morning, the next day_

Percy awoke to a sight that could only be described as godly. There was a hot blonde bombshell, in a sexy nurse's outfit. He could only stare at the girl, following her around with his eyes, as she was getting ready to perform a check-up. A loud slap rang across the room, a red mark pulsed across Percy's cheek. _Darn, it was just a dream_ he thought. The real nurse looked around the same age as him, she was working so hard to find out what was wrong with him when a voice said "He has a dislocated shoulder and a sprained arm." Turning around, she saw a blonde boy standing near the doorway.

"How do you know that?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"I know that because I healed his broken ribs and a blood clot. My other chakra can only heal other people who have light damage, that is why i could only heal those few injuries. If my other chakra were to try and heal the dislocated shoulder or fix the arm, he would go on a mad rampage until the chakra is drained from him. The lady next you should be able to help you in healing him." the blonde boy said once again.

"Thank for this information, Mr. Umm It seems that I don't know your name yet." she spoke, a tinge of embarrassment in her voice.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. In this dimension there are Japanese comics based on my life. The lady over there is my wife, Hinata. She is not the daughter of one of the gods, as far as I know" Naruto said. Hinata, who was fully awake, waved back politely at the young girl.

"Y-you are Naruto! I am a big fan, can you sign the first volume for me please. I am Annabeth, by the way." Annabeth squealed like a fangirl. This woke up Percy and he groaned in pain. Annabeth looked toward the boy and gave him an orange square pill thing.

"What was that, thing?" Percy asked

"That was Ambrosia, a nectar that can cure any physical ailment whatsoever. However only one to two pieces of Ambrosia should be taken at once, because taking more would result in the death of the individual." Annabeth explained.

"Geez, you are such an egghead." Naruto and Percy said in tandem. Naruto then continued "I hope you can fight as well as you know your greek mythology stuff."

"Yeah, they train everyone for fighting here. Basic self defense is common in Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said. Just then Grover came up to the chatting group.

"Ahem, We have to get started on the tour. I hope Percy can move" Grover said, with a bit of emotion.

"Of course I can move, G. Don't forget, I took down that Minotaur like as if it was a chew toy." Percy stated, with some pride.

"You had help, from your prophesied guardian. He pinned the Minotaur so that you could get him." Grover said back. At this Percy turned to Naruto and said "I now know why you are so familiar. YOU are Naruto Uzumaki. The greatest prankster that ever lived. How come they never finished the Pein Saga, huh?" Percy asked.

"I will explain it during the tour of the camp. Now come on get up. This is important to you." Naruto said. The group left the Big House for the tour. True to his Naruto explained what had happened to Jiraiya and the Naruto series. Percy looked at him with some sort of emotion, while Annabeth looked at him with shock. _The story of Naruto, incomplete! Impossible. This must be a tear jerking false story that hides the real truth_ she thought. When she confronted him about this, Naruto and Hinata just looked at her like as if she had gone barking mad like Blackadder had been when he tried to get out of the final push. They told her that it was the truth and that the Pein saga was where it was right now because Naruto himself had pushed the publication of the few chapters leading up to Jiraiya's death. During this part of the explanation, Percy had sneaked off to the toilets, because of his biological need to excrete. On, the way to the toilets, he ran into something large. He looked up and saw that the large 'creature' was in fact, a girl. The girl was buff for her age, which would be a year or two older than Percy.

"Watch where you are going, runt" she said, before walking away. She then realised that she had never seen that boy before and called out to him. "Hey, shortstack" Percy turned toward the girl. "You are new aren'tch ya?" she asked.

"Yes, what's it to you, She-Hulk?" he asked.

"Oh nothin', except for the fact that all newbies in the camp will have to go through a camp tradition when they come across Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Clarisse said.

Percy was suddenly scared and he felt the strong hands of Clarisse picking him up and taking him to the toilets. He suddenly had a feeling that whatever she was about to do to him would be unpleasant, He was right. As soon as the daughter of Ares came to the toilets, she dunked his head into the toilet. Again and again and again, until something inside of him snapped and Clarisse went flying back. The muscular girl looked drenched and it was like she was the one who got dunked in the toilet and Percy looked dry.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"What happened Clarisse, was that you go your ass handed to you by a newbie." a random bystander said, trying not to laugh at her predicament. _I'll get you newbie, one day_ she yelled in her mind. Percy ran back to the camp tour, which was passing by the toilets anyway. Percy stealthily joined the group again, not missing out any more important details about the camp. The tour came to a halt, near the cabins of the camp. Grover pointed out each of the cabins, finally stopping at the Hermes Cabin, where he explained to Percy and Hinata, is where they would stay until they were claimed. Grover explained that a claiming could happen within a few minutes of the demigod's arrival to never being claimed. He muttered under his breath that this shouldn't happen. He was about to leave, when Naruto said that Hades' cabin wasn't in the usual Cabin arrangement. Grover then explained that the Big Three Gods made a pact in which they would never bear children. He continued that Hades never bore as many children as his Olympian Brethren and that contributed to the fact that he was a recluse and only came to Olympus for the special get togethers. Grover then bade them farewell as he went westward, heading to the forest. The duo of unclaimed demigods and a Hyuuga princess walked over to the Hermes cabin. The trio were invited over by Luke Castellan, the head of the Hermes cabin. After settling in, Naruto tripped over a manga comic, titled _**Naruto Volume 20,**_ Naruto looked at the cover and began reminiscing about that very day, where Sasuke just challenged him out of the blue. The others in the were looking at him dumbfounded, when they saw the boy on the cover and the man sitting in front of them. For the rest of the week, he along with Hinata told the stories of their life in the Elemental Nations.

 _Friday, same week._

Friday had come to Camp Half-Blood and the capture the flag teams were being made. Annabeth, the captain of the Red Team chose the three newbies and the Hermes Cabin. Clarisse, the captain of the Blue Team chose the remaining cabins. After the dinner at the mess hall, the two teams had split up, on each side of the river that split up the forest into two halves. The blue team devised a strategy that included playing on the strengths of Percy, Naruto and Hinata. That meant playing Percy near the river, as a decoy and using Hinata and Naruto to guard the flag. Luke and Annabeth would try and get the Blue team's' flag.

As the positions of the each team were set up on their side of the wood, the flag was kept in an obscure yet secure location called Zeus' Fist. Naruto and Hinata were at least 300 ft. away from their flag. Hinata was watching for enemies using her Byakugan, while Naruto was trying to detect the slightest change in the wind, as years of wind chakra control would train Naruto in the ways of how wind works and the slightest change within a two mile radius would alert him. Right now he was reading the biographic manga that was in his hand.

 _With Hinata and Naruto_

"Naruto-kun, please focus on the task at hand. You are becoming like Kakashi" Hinata implored her husband.

"But Hinata-chan, I am not reading smut." He replied. "Anyway, I have my clones and my sensory powers to scout within 2 miles of this place. There is also my wind detection. I am alert as ever" He tried to convince her.

"Alright, but if Percy fails, you have to protect him." Hinata said.

"My clones are already helping him out. Looks like he got on the bad side of the Ares cabin." Naruto said, before wincing as one of his clones memories came back to him. _That punch was almost like Sakura's. How strong are Ares' kids_ Naruto thought.

 _With Naruto Clones and Percy._

The clones were using their speed to keep ahead of the meatheads that were Ares' children. They looked like the jocks in high school, but on steroids and more crazy. They only did this so that Percy could fight the big tuna herself, Clarisse La Rue. The daughter of Ares looked at the relatively short boy and started laughing.

"Annabeth thought that a shrimp like you could stop me? Geez, she must be really mad or really stupid to put you against me. But the other guy in the forest. That is a warrior. I wonder whose son he is?" she said.

"Don't bother Clarisse. He is way out of your league." Percy replied

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned

"Blondie is married. That black haired girl that was with him, is his wife. Currently they are guarding the flag. The one that you see in the forest around this area are his clones. Some children of Ares they are if they can't beat some clones." Percy replied, smugly.

"That weak little shit is his wife. Well whatever is his muse. Anyway, I am your opponent and I owe you for the incident in the toilets." Clarisse stated.

"I still have to continue the ass-kicking that I was handing to you in the toilets." Percy remarked.

"Oh, you are so on!" she exclaimed and charged at the shorter boy. The shortsword that Percy was holding was batted away effortlessly with a power shield bash by Clarisse. The skinny boy was sent sprawling on the floor. The intimidating shadowy figure of Clarisse stood over Percy. The fully armored girl looked like a robot in front of the downed boy. It was a picturesque sight. Percy looked up at the girl, spitting some blood on the foliage. Clarisse looked like an insane person. As Percy got up, she charged at him, the contact making a his nose break. _TIme to see if Annabeth was right, about my powers relating to water._ Percy looked behind him and saw that the lake was a feet away from him. _Time to push her to the max_.

"Hey meathead, I think you forgot a spot" Percy yelled at Clarisse, making her eye twitch.

"Thats it skinny, its your trip to the infirmary." Clarisse yelled back and a third shield bash was the one that sent him crashing to the little body of water that was in the middle of the forest. "I got you now, punk. Eat this shi-" Clarisse was interrupted by water from the creek arcing into her mouth.

"Jeez. Why can't you just shut up." Percy said back, his wounds healing in while he was in the water. He then formed a water prison that surrounded Clarisse and made some water fists that punched the weakened girl.

"Uhhhh" she managed to say, like a zombie, before being doused in water once more, knocking her out. The cries of victory rang out a few moments later. Luke had managed to cross back into their side, just a millisecond before a few Apollo campers had managed to grab his ankle and bring him down. An exhausted Percy looked toward Annabeth and managed to say a hi before being raised up dramatically by the water. Percy's eyes just bulged out of their sockets. The crowd and Chiron walked over to the water fountain that Percy was on top. A symbol of a trident was above his head. _Oh no, one of the Big Three gods broke the pact. What does this mean for the future?_ He thought. As the water fountain receded, Percy looked at Chiron confused.

"What the hell happened there?" he asked the centaur.

"'You were claimed" Chiron had said.

"By who?"

"The god of the sea, earthquakes and storms: Poseidon" Chiron claimed. The other campers all gasped in shocked at another claiming, although this one was a bit strange. There were two symbols, with the a deer symbol on Naruto's forearm and a sun symbol on his forehead.

"Whose son is he? Apollo's or Artemis'?" The campers said, until they double took the situation. He was the son of the twins, with one being a promised virgin forever and the other was her brother. Naruto looked at Chiron with a questioning look. Chiron quickly told him that his parents were the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis and the Sun God of Poetry and Music, Apollo. _Quite a weird combination, if you ask me_ Chiron thought. The siblings had been very incestual in their relationship and quite possibly broke the bond of virginity that Artemis took.

 _In Olympus, Same time_

Zeus looked at the twins, feeling betrayed. The look on his eyes said one thing and that was to explain. Apollo opened his mouth, but Zeus told him to shut up. He beckoned to Artemis to tell the story. Artemis said everything, not omitting a detail about how her son was conceived and her life in another dimension. Zeus looked at her after the end of the story and said that due to a technicality, she was still a virgin goddess, since it was her mortal body that had conceived the child, not her immortal, godly form. He also explained that due to this technicality, her son was also considered a demigod, since he was conceived from the mortal forms of two gods, thus receiving a part of their powers, but not their immortal blood. Due to this technicality, the twins were off the hook. They thanked him and left the throne room, parting ways to go to their designated rooms in the Palace.

 _Back at Camp Half-Blood_

Naruto and Hinata settled down in the Artemis cabin, finding it quiet and peaceful, although he was still the Head Councillor of the Apollo cabin, given that he had basically lead the fourth shinobi war and had more combat experience than anyone in the camp, apart from Hinata, Chiron and Mr. D. Naruto looked around the cabin, trying to find a suitable bed to sleep in, when a flash of white light appeared. After the light died down, Naruto and Hinata saw a door. That door lead to a private room and contained everything the couple owned in their own house in the Elemental Nations. There was a note attached to the door and Naruto read it. The note explained that the Artemis cabin was used only for the Hunters of Artemis and that he would have to sleep in a private room that was built for Hinata and himself. Naruto quitely thanked his mom, before falling asleep.

 _Later that night_

Hinata awoke, in the middle of the night. She looked at comforting green glow of the Big House and was about to go back to sleep, when she turned back and looked at the green glow again, this time mesmerised. A quiet, almost soft voice broke the eerie silence that hung in the air. Hinata, this time fell back asleep as the quiet voice repeated the same thing over and over again; The prophecy to return the Master Bolt.

 _The next morning._

A knock was heard outside the cabin of Artemis. The shouts of wake up were heard by a groggy Naruto and an equally groggy Hinata. A cup of coffee was needed to energize the normally hyper blonde and he went and opened the front of the door.

"Good morning, Naru-. Wait how do you have coffee, breakfast isn't scheduled for another hour?" Grover asked, suspiciously.

"There's a kitchen at the back" Naruto mumbled.

"WHAT!" Grover exclaimed, but cleared his throat and spoke again, "You are requested at the Big House immediately." With his message delivered, he ran inside the Artemis cabin, to get some food. However his head met with Hinata's fist, who asked him "Do you usually go into other people's cabins to eat food or are you just hungry?"

"Erm, I am just hungry and this is possibly the only cabin that has a kitchen. That is extremely lucky." Grover said, excitedly, hopping up and down at the smell of the food that was being cooked in there.

"Um, this part of the cabin was built by my mother just so that we could have a private place to stay when those Hunters of Artemis came over to stay." Naruto said. Grover just looked at the blonde, before realising that the Hunters of Artemis would be coming over later this year. He looked at Naruto and told him to get going to the Big House, while he had some toast and set on the table opposite Hinata.

"Does the Big House glow green every night at 2 'o'clock in the morning?" Hinata asked

"No, the Big House doesn't usually glow like that unless there is a prophecy leading to a quest." Grover replied.

"Is this why Naruto got called over at this ungodly time in the morning?" hinata asked

"Maybe" was the short answer before he finished his toast ran off. Hinata just went back to sleep.

 _The Big House, quest issuing_

There were four people already present around the conference room in the Big House, when Naruto walked into the room. He looked around and saw Percy sitting in the middle of Chiron and Annabeth, looking at a map. Dionysus, on the other hand, was stuffing himself full of Diet Coke and was somehow drunk because of it. Naruto looked at an empty chair next to Chiron and sat there, where he was informed by Chiron that the symbol of Zeus's power, the Master Bolt was stolen. The quest was issued to Percy, since Zeus got suspicious of Poseidon after the claiming and called Percy the thief of the bolt. Zeus then issued the quest through the Oracle to Percy and said that the bolt should be returned within 10 days, before the Summer Solstice. Chiron stated that the groups sent for this quest should be Naruto (since he was the prophesied protector of the chosen one), Percy (since he was chosen by the gods to go), Grover (because of his experience with the outside world) and Hinata(due to her combat experience). Annabeth insisted that she went as well, to learn more about the outside and test her knowledge and combat skills that she had accumulated over the past few years she was at the camp. After this meeting the group was dismissed, with Naruto going outside the camp almost immediately, trying to find an 'understated car' for this journey that took them west. He went to a classic car dealership and bought a red Mitsubishi Evo VIII for the trip ahead. After buying the car, he parked it right outside the camp and went back to the Artemis cabin to tell Hinata about the trip and was about to start packing, when he saw Luke give a pair of flying shoes to Percy as a parting gift and to help him on the quest. Chiron, who was present with Percy, gave the shoes to Grover, since Zeus would swat Percy down to the ground like an insect.

When everyone was ready to leave, Chiron was about to drop them off at the local bus stand when Naruto said that he had a car waiting for them outside camp and that he would be willing to drive to the west. After some time of arguing with Chiron, the centaur allowed them to go west by the car. The car drove off, into the evening sun while Chiron looked at the disappearing group, praying for their safety.

The car was quiet, with the exceptions of snoring coming from Percy and Grover. Annabeth just looked outside the window, observing the bland scenery of asphalt and other cars, when a bus full of Harpies ruched past them. She looked startled by this discovery, but then told Naruto to hold the car steady. A bit skeptical Naruto asked her why.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a bit unsure

"A bus full of harpies just passed us. I fear that they may be a threat to us now." Annabeth replied.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hinata asked

"Do you have those throwing knives or spinning blade things?" she asked, not knowing the correct terms for kunai and shuriken.

"Yes, but what use will that do?" Naruto asked

"We use them to puncture a tire, and then we use a molotov cocktail made out of greek fire to burn the bus." Annabeth replied, with a smirk on her face. Naruto drove the car closer to bus, pulling up to its right side, so that Hinata could chuck a few shuriken and kunai into the bus' tires. The Hyuuga heir deftly flicked three kunai onto the bus and pulled them out after they were embedded in the tire. The bus lurched to the right, making Naruto fall behind the bus and go to its left side, where Annabeth could throw the molotov into the bus through an open window. With perfect timing, Annabeth threw the molotov into the bus and the harpy transport lit up like the Fourth of July. Unfortunately, for the demigods, a cop was tailing them and then made its presence known by flashing its police lights and the police siren and also gave chase after the bus blew up. Naruto, pressed his foot hard on the accelerator to make the car go as fast as it could. The car was going so fast that Naruto lost track of the police cruiser but also lost the highway as well, since an exit was taken. The car slowed down enough to pass a dilapidated building reading the sign: "Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium."

 **A/N: And on that terrible disappointment, it's now time to end. Goodnight/Good day.** **Anyone who guesses where the title of the chapter comes from will get a virtual cookie from me**


End file.
